Asking You Out
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: Cloud's not sure what's up with all of the sudden vandalism...first the window, then Angeal's sword? Insipired by *ile-o's comic of the same name. One-shot. Short, sweet, Zack/Cloud.


**A/N: In kind of a slump- saw this cute comic today. **

**Inspired By *ile-o's 'Asking You Out' on deviantArt**

**http : /ile-o(dot)deviantart(dot)com /gallery/ 2482794/ d468alw **

**Rating; T, language**

**Genre: Romance/humor**

...

...

**Asking You Out**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Cloud knew he wasn't supposed to be standing in the middle of the hall, gawking at large, spray painted red letters on the window that most definitely weren't supposed to be there. However, it was better than delivering papers to Genesis Rhapsodos. Planet, that man scared the shit out of him.

His brows furrowed and he bit his lip, glancing around hesitantly. There was no one around...but he was sure the letters hadn't been there earlier when he'd delivered some papers to the General's secretary...

The hall was clear as far as he could tell. At least it was, until a door slid open and Angeal Hewley stepped out.

Cloud's eyes widened, face paling and the man quirked a brow at him, giving him a questioning look. He'd seen Angeal too many times to count; the man wasn't the problem. He was kind, willing to help, and somehow always managed to ruffle his hair when he walked by. Not that Cloud minded...

"S-sir." He raised a shaking hand, pointing. Angeal looked between Cloud and the end of the hall a few times, obviously not seeing anything.

"Do you need to see a nurse?"

"No, Sir, it's just-"

He was cut off by the ringing of a PHS and the Commander fished it out of his pocket, looking slightly annoyed. His usual frown deepened into a scowl when he answered it. "What, puppy?"

Cloud heard a tiny, machine warped voice come through, replying too quickly for him to make out any actual words, and he watched, stunned, as Angeal's face paled as well. "I'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut and threw a wave over his shoulder. "Sorry, Cloud. Damn it, Genesis..."

The blond waved, hand slack as two more red words bounced down the hall. They were slightly fuzzy and some of the red paint was dripping down the sword they were sprayed onto, but it was still legible. Whoever it was, Angeal was going to kill them.

"Hey."

A voice called out from behind him and Cloud jumped, clutching the folders tightly to his chest. He whipped around, ready to give a sloppy to salute to whichever officer decided to pick on him that day. "Sir!"

Except...there was no old man, ready to tell him to cut the chocobo's ass off of his head waiting for him.

Instead, a spiky haired SOLDIER was leaning casually against the far wall, a can in his hand. He looked just a little older than Cloud and was grinning rather nervously at the blond. He debated pinching himself. Finally deciding against in since it would most likely hurt. And, if the man turned out to be real, he'd look like an idiot.

"_So_...how 'bout it?" the SOLDIER asked, shrugging as he did so.

"...how 'bout...what..."

The man rolled his eyes and pointed to the window. "Will _you_," he paused, flapping a hand in the direction Angeal had gone. "Go out. With _me_?" He finished by pointing to the red paint positioned above his head, an arrow curving on each side, pointing to his sides. There was even a little heart to go along with it. A faint blush was dusting the dark haired man's cheeks and Cloud's mouth dropped open.

"W-what? Are you...serious?"

"Yep."

Once again, Cloud glanced around, nervously licking his lips. This guy was..._asking him out?_ "I don't even know you," he blurted.

The man's face fell before instantly brightening again. "I'm Zack and I like squats."

"...squats?"

"Yeah," Zack nodded happily, taking a step forward. He shook the can idly, a metallic noise ringing around the hall. "So how 'bout it? We could get to know each other over dinner...maybe a movie?"

Cloud blinked up at Zack. The man's violet eyes were bright and the smile reached all the way to the center of them. He was serious. Some random guy was asking him out. His mother would be appalled. He should really say no...he'd made that promise to Tifa and- "Yes."

"Awesome!" Zack crowed, immediately moving forward to wrap an arm around Cloud's shoulders. He ruffled the blond hair once and sighed happily. "I've been wanting to do that for ages. You're so cute."

He felt his cheeks burn. Zack was so happy, so-

"Zack Fair!" An enraged shout came from the end of the hall, startling him out of his thoughts, and Cloud tore his gaze away from Zack to see an irate Angeal standing there, sword drawn and ready to charge. "I'm going to _kill _you. Start running, pup!"

"Oh shit." Zack's arm was gone in an instant and he took off down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. A few heads poked out of the different doors but they were quickly retracted as the snarling First gave chase to his student. "Seph! _Sephiroth! _He's gonna kill me! Help!"

Zack was so dead.

...

...

**Hope it was enjoyed.~ A little shorter than I'd hoped though...hmm...**


End file.
